This invention relates generally to guidance of weapons systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for guiding munitions.
Radio frequency (RF) seeker systems that are incorporated within large missiles are typically high frequency, RF guided monopulse seeker systems incorporating multiple apertures. Such seeker systems process amplitude variations in the received RF signals during the flight of the missile. The amplitude variations result since the missile line of flight typically varies to and from a line of sight to the target. A line of sight to the target is the desired course for the missile. However, the rather complex RF guided monopulse seeker systems with multiple apertures and multiple signal processing units must be calibrated and temperature compensated in order to minimize errors resulting from gain and bias differences between the multiple signal processing units.
The above described RF guided monopulse seeker systems are too large in physical size to be incorporated into smaller munitions such as mortars, although RF guidance of such munitions is desired. In addition, such systems typically are too costly to be incorporated into smaller munitions.